Fabula Ex Mancunia
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Desersi dan perpisahan. Semuanya membawa mereka kepada satu kesedihan. Dan Mancunia menjadi saksi dimana mereka mencoba untuk melangkah ke depan. CHAPTER 2. AU.
1. Introduco

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu memijakkan kedua kakinya pada bandar udara Manchester. Tetapi untuk pijakan kali ini, rasanya ada yang berbeda. Normalnya, seutas senyum tak pernah luput setiap kali ia menapakkan kaki di sini. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada dirinya—pada hatinya.

"Tenten!"

Rasa penghujatan. Mungkin itulah yang dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang mengganjal pada hatinya. Ya, ia merasa begitu terpukul atas apa yang baru saja didapatnya ketika pulang ke Jepang, kampung halamannya. Ia merasa dikhianati, bahkan ia pun berpikir betapa bodohnya ia sampai bisa dipermainkan seperti itu. Hal itulah yang langsung membuatnya cepat-cepat kembali ke Inggris.

"Tenten!"

Untuk kedua kalinya ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, tapi baru pada panggilan kedua inilah ia menoleh. Dan tepat saat ia menoleh, seorang gadis berambut pirang memeluknya. Wajah Tenten masih terlihat kosong, namun sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman dengan adanya curahan kasih sayang dari gadis yang memeluknya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Tenten!" Gadis itu memegang kedua sisi wajah Tenten, menatap dalam-dalam ke matanya, kemudian memeluknya lagi. "Astaga, aku ikut bersedih, Ten!"

Kali inilah saatnya Tenten membalas pelukan gadis tersebut. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung kawannya tersebut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," ujarnya lirih.

Kembali gadis berambut pirang itu menatap mata Tenten yang masih terlihat kosong.

"Kau serius?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Iya, Temari. Aku tidak apa-apa," sambungnya sekali lagi, membuktikan pepatah bahwasannya jika kau telah berbohong sekali, maka kau akan terus melanjutkan kobohonganmu tersebut.

Temari hanya bisa menghela napas. Dirangkulnya sahabatnya tersebut. "Ayo. Lebih baik kita segera pulang."

Sekali lagi Tenten mengangguk, tatkala mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari bangunan bandara. Angin musim gugur berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menggelitik pipi setiap orang yang merasakannya. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Tenten. Baginya, itu hanyalah angin yang takkan bertahan lebih dari satu detik—ia hanya akan berlalu.

Dan betapa ia mengharapkan semua yang sedang dialaminya sekarang seperti angin tersebut; melintas begitu saja, menembus segala hal yang menutup jalannya, seakan-akan segala hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar. Ia ingin kasat mata, sehingga rintangan-rintangan tak perlu melihatnya dan mempersulit hidupnya.

Tapi rasanya itu tak mungkin. Segalanya sudah terjadi.

Pikirannya masih terasa berat ketika taksi yang dinaikinya bersama Temari melintasi jalanan kota Manchester yang sibuk. Dirinya hanya segera ingin sampai di apartemen; merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur serta memejamkan mata, dan ketika ia bangun besok, bagaimanapun caranya, sudah tidak ada lagi beban yang memberatkan pikirannya.

.

.

Kalaupun _mati_ merupakan salah satu caranya, maka ia pun tidak keberatan.

* * *

_...__we used to walk in Mancunian Way..._

_

* * *

_

**Fabula Ex Mancunia**_  
primo__:_ **Introduco**

* * *

Ia meraih tasnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu. Lagi-lagi satu kebiasaan rutin dilakukannya sebelum ia melangkah keluar rumah; menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membisikkan harapan agar semuanya baik-baik saja ketika ia pergi.

Ia pun melangkah dengan pasti. Namun baru beberapa langkah diambil, ia kembali mengerem diri. Matanya mendelik kepada meja yang ada di lobi rumah sewanya—tidak, lebih tepatnya melirik kepada sebuah benda yang terpajang di atasnya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meraih benda itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sebuah foto berbingkai.

Lagi-lagi satu kebiasaan rutin dilakukannya tatkala melihat foto itu; menahan sakit serta rasa tangis dan berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang _baik-baik saja_ setiap kali ia melangkah pergi keluar rumah.

.

.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah flat berlantai empat dengan cat putih yang membalutnya. Temari bersama Tenten keluar dari taksi. Jarang sekali mereka menaiki angkutan ini, karena harganya tidak begitu bersahabat dengan kantung mereka. Namun kali ini, mereka tak bisa menggunakan bis ataupun metro. Tenten pasti kesulitan membawa kopernya, meski tadi ia sempat bersikeras bahwa tidak apa-apa jika menaiki angkutan yang harganya lebih amikal bagi mahasiswi asal luar negeri seperti mereka.

Menaiki tangga, akhirnya mereka tiba di lantai tiga. Temari membuka pintu dan sambil menarik kopernya, Tenten pun berhambur masuk ke dalam. Digeletakkan kopernya begitu saja, kemudian ia melemparkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya, membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Jelas saja Temari memberikan pandangan prihatin. Ia mendekati kawannya tersebut dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Ceritakanlah padaku."

"Temari, sudahlah," ujar Tenten. "Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

Temari tampak tidak puas—tergambar jelas ketika ia mendengus tidak senang. "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil bangkit. "Aku tinggal dulu, ya. Aku mau ke pertandingan sepak bola."

"Yaa." Itu jawaban Tenten—ditambah dengan nada malas—pertama kali karena ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang diucapkan Temari. Namun, ketika ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Temari, ia menengadah dan berkata, "Tunggu. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Ke pertandingan sepakbola," jawab Temari. "Gaara akan bertanding hari ini di liga antar pemain U-18. Makanya aku mau menonton."

Tenten memperhatikan Temari yang tengah menyisir rambut pirangnya, kemudian mengikatnya kembali. Tatkala Temari mengambil mantelnya lagi, pikiran Tenten langsung berubah.

"Aku ikut."

Temari menghentikan tangannya yang tengah mengulur mengambil tas. Ia menatap Tenten tidak yakin.

"Kau serius? Apa kau tidak lelah? Istirahatlah dahulu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin ikut," Tenten bangkit, memasang topeng aku-baik-baik-saja. "Aku butuh distraksi. Lagipula, banyak hal yang lebih membuatku lelah di Jepang."

Temari terdiam sejenak memandang Tenten yang dengan sigap mengambil jaketnya kembali. Gadis itu mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah," ucap Temari. "Tapi jangan merengek minta pulang, ya, di tengah-tengah pertandingan."

.

.

Tenten tahu ada sebuah pusat latihan dekat dari flatnya. Kolega sekampusnya—para laki-laki—berkata bahwa nama tempat itu adalah Trafford Training Centre milik klub sepakbola Manchester United. Beberapa orang juga menyebutnya sebagai Carrington. Namun tak pernah sekalipun Tenten berpikir untuk menjamah tempat itu.

Ia tidak suka sepakbola. Ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mencoba menonton barang satu pertandingan pun, meski ia tahu ia tinggal di Inggris, yang notabene sepakbola adalah salah satu hal yang paling didewakan di sini. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa olahraga sepakbola adalah olahraga terkonyol di dunia—untuk apa dua puluh orang berlari-lari di sebuah lapangan besar selama sembilan puluh menit untuk merebutkan sebuah bola? Apakah sebegitu miskinnya orang-orang sampai tak bisa membeli bola sendiri?

Tapi toh, ia juga tak betah lama-lama berdiam diri di atas tempat tidur, menangis membasahi bantalnya sampai lumut melapisi tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia melapuk dengan mengenaskan. Mungkin tak ada salahnya juga mencoba untuk menikmati suguhan baru khas negara Ratu Elizabeth ini.

Jalanan terlihat cukup ramai. Mungkin beberapa orang juga berniat untuk menonton seperti mereka. Tatkala kaki mereka menginjak area Carrington, Tenten dapat melihat hamparan lapangan rumput hijau yang langsung menyegarkan pikirannya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke tengah sana dan berteriak melepas penat seperti orang gila.

Temari menariknya ke bangku penonton terdepan. Kentara sekali ia tak ingin melewatkan setiap gerik yang akan dilakukan adiknya nanti. Gaara adalah salah satu pemain akademi klub Manchester United. Di Jepang, ia adalah salah satu _playmaker_ handal di sekolahnya. Seorang pencari bakat dari klub Manchester United melihatnya dan tertarik untuk memboyong Gaara ke Inggris—negara yang kebetulan sama dengan tempat Temari kuliah. Kalau tak ada pemandu bakat itu, mungkin Gaara akan tetap tinggal di Jepang dan melanjutkan kuliahnya bersama dengan Kankurou, kakaknya yang juga adik Temari.

Tenten melemparkan pandangan terhadap sekitarnya. Stadion mulai ramai, tapi Tenten merasa bahwa ramainya stadion ini tidak seperti apa yang dilihatnya di televisi—mungkin karena pada pertandingan ini hanyalah tim akademi yang tidak terlalu banyak pemain terkenalnya. Tenten berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang datang kemari mungkin seperti Temari; famili dari para pemain, atau mungkin mahasiswi yang sedang mencari gebetan—melihat begitu banyak gadis yang datang.

Mencari gebetan? Hmm...

...tidak, ia belum siap.

.

.

"Cepat, cepat, hei wanita!" seru seorang pria. Dia tidak buta, tapi rasanya pantas sekali untuk memanggil segerombolan pemuda di hadapannya sebagai kumpulan nona-nona pesolek, mengingat butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk bersedia memasuki lapangan. Demi Tuhan, apa, sih, yang membuat mereka begitu lelet? Mereka, kan, tidak memakai maskara atau _blush-on_.

Ini juga bukan pesta dimana mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk tampil semaksimal mungkin. _Well_, kecuali kalau mereka dapat menaklukan apa yang akan mereka hadapi—mungkin mereka akan berpesta malam ini.

"Ayo keluar sana!" Bukan maksud mengusir, tapi mereka memang sudah mengulur waktu sejak tadi. Maka beberapa orang mulai bangkit dan keluar sebelum sang pelatih membunuh mereka semua dengan sekali tebas.

Pria itu—sang pelatih—berjalan mendekati orang terakhir yang masih duduk di ruang ganti. Pemuda yang dengan santainya masih bergelut dengan tali sepatunya. Ia melirik tak senang.

"_Dogs_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya murka, membuat si pemuda menengadah. "Cepat sana keluar!"

"Ah, maafkan aku, _Coach_," titah sang pemuda. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya, dan itu membuat sang pelatih penasaran.

Tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menepuk bahu anak didiknya dan bersahut, "Santai. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Kenapa orang-orang mudah sekali berkata seperti itu?

.

.

"Oh, itu dia!" Lamunan Tenten buyar ketika Temari berpekik riang. Tenten menoleh ke sayap barat, dan menemukan barisan pemuda berseragam melangkah keluar dari terowongan. Para gadis di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik mencari-cari pemilik wajah paling rupawan, sementara Temari di sebelahnya tampak begitu bersemangat ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara?

Pertandingan dimulai. Para pemuda berkaus merah—termasuk Gaara—yang merupakan tuan rumah tampak mendominasi permainan. Mereka terus menggempur pertahanan lawan, membuat tim berbaju biru kewalahan. Beberapa gol dicetak sampai akhir babak pertama, Manchester United memimpin sementara 1-0 atas Everton. Temari tampak kegirangan, apalagi karena Gaara menjadi pencetak gol perdana Manchester United.

Sementara itu, Tenten hanya dapat bertopang dagu dan mendesah. Pertandingan itu membosankan baginya—hanya satu gol? Tak bisakah mereka membuat gol lebih banyak lagi? Awal babak kedua pun juga terasa membosankan baginya, meski tercipta satu gol lagi—tapi kali ini dari pihak lawan sehingga Temari di sebelahnya menggerutu sebal.

Sampai akhirnya pertandingan mencapai menit ke-60. Kiper muda Manchester United melempar bola kepada salah satu bek, dan bek itu mengopernya kepada seorang gelandang. Pemain tengah itu berlari, berlari kencang sekali seperti anjing yang lincah. Dilewatinya seorang demi seorang pemain lawan yang berusaha menghadangnya. Ia hampir mencapai kotak penalti, namun bek yang tersisa mengepung ketat dirinya. Kali ini, ia menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menembus benteng pertahanan pemain lawan.

Untungnya, ekor matanya melihat Gaara yang luang di pojok lapangan. Ia mengoper bola kepada Gaara, dan tepat ketika bola mencapai tumit Gaara, para bek pemain lawan panik dan segera mengepung Gaara—dan mereka berhasil. Gaara tampak kesulitan mempertahankan bolanya agar tidak keluar dari garis batas.

Tapi Gaara tak hilang akal. Melalui sela-sela bahu pemain yang mengepungnya, ia dapat melihat rekannya yang bebas. Segera ia berikan umpan lambung ke tengah kotak penalti, dimana kawannya berdiri.

Seketika seluruh penonton berdiri terkesiap. Termasuk Tenten.

Gelandang itu melompat dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tatkala bola menyentuh ujung kakinya, refleks kaki kanannya yang melayang di angkasa menendang bola, tepat menuju gawang. Bola melesat menuju gawang, sang kiper pun melompat untuk menepis bola.

Yang kemudian terjadi adalah sorakan terdengar dari para pemain berbaju merah. Ya, kiper itu gagal. Sebuah gol tercipta, membawa Manchester United mengambil alih pertandingan lagi.

Pemain yang mencetak gol salto gemilang tersebut jatuh ke tanah, tapi tak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk bangkit dan berlari melakukan selebrasi. Gaara merangkul pemuda berambut coklat itu, disusul teman sejawat mereka yang lain. Sambil menepuk dada dengan kepalan tangan, ia berteriak membakar gelora para suporter yang ikut bersorai.

Ada satu suporter yang ternyata tak ikut bersorak. Ia bahkan tak memberikan aplaus. Ia—Tenten—berdiri tercengang di bangkunya. Kagum bukan main, itulah yang sekarang dirasakannya terhadap pemuda yang juga berwajah oriental tersebut.

Dalam sisa waktu setengah jam, Tenten kembali menjadi jati dirinya yang asli. Jati dirinya yang riang dan semangat, berteriak mendukung tim yang dibela oleh sang pemuda yang baru saja menunjukkan spektakulernya sebuah pertandingan sepakbola dengan tendangannya yang memukau.

.

.

Pertandingan selesai. Skor bertahan sampai akhir pertandingan. Temari sangat senang sampai ia tak sabaran tatkala menarik-narik tangan Tenten untuk mendekati ruang ganti pemain. Temari ingin menjadi yang pertama memberikan pelukan selamat kepada Gaara sebelum gadis lain merengkuh adik kesayangannya itu.

Mereka sampai di dekat ruang ganti ketika para pemain telah selesai berkemas dan mulai keluar satu per satu. Temari berdiri sepuluh meter jauhnya dari pintu ruang ganti sambil menahan perasaannya yang meluap-luap. Tatkala sang pemuda yang ditunggu keluar, Temari langsung berhambur memeluk adik laki-lakinya sambil mengucapkan selamat berkali-kali.

"Gaara! Kau benar-benar hebat! Tendanganmu tadi benar-benar keren!" Dan blablabla, Tenten sudah malas mendengar suara Temari yang kencang tersebut, sementara Gaara hanya merespon dengan senyum kecil. Tenten berbalik ke belakang, dan dapat dilihatnya para gadis di ujung terowongan yang tengah menatap iri gadis berambut pirang yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Gaara. Tenten tersenyum geli

_Duk!_

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah benturan pelan menghantam pinggangnya, membuat Tenten berpekik mengaduh. Ia baru saja akan berbalik untuk protes, tapi rupanya ia tak perlu berbalik, sebab sang pelaku sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Dan sang pelaku itu langsung membuatnya bungkam.

"_Whops, I'm sorry_—" Sang pelaku menghentikan sejenak niatnya untuk meminta maaf. Mata hazelnya memperhatikan dengan saksama muka Tenten, membuat Tenten memasang wajah skeptis di tengah bunyi detak jantungnya yang tak karuan karena gugup bertemu dengan orang yang sama seperti orang yang dikaguminya tadi di lapangan. Si pencetak gol salto itu.

"_Are you an Asian? Chinese or...?_" Pemuda itu sengaja menggantungkan pertanyaannya, membiarkan Tenten melanjutkan sendiri.

"_Japanese_," ucap Tenten ragu. "_I'm a Japanese_."

Seketika itu juga, wajah sang pemuda menjadi cerah. "_Really?_" tanyanya antusias. "_It's so nice to meet a Japanese again!_"

"Uh..._are you?_" Retoris—ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar—terang sekali ia terlihat senang menemui orang yang satu rumpun dengannya. "Yeah, senang bertemu denganmu, Nona." Ia pun akhirnya bertitah dengan bahasa asal mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangan, berharap dapat mengawali perkenalan mereka dengan sebuah jabat tangan hangat.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal."

* * *

**persequendum est**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** Duh, semoga saya bisa nyelesain multichap ini, ya. Haha -_-" Setengah pesimis, soalnya kan saya paling males kalo disuruh buat multichap. Udah gitu, sebenarnya konsep fic ini masih abstrak abis (nekat yaa emang). Tapi pengen buat sesuatu buat pairing super-crack kesukaan saya ini, lol. Kishi-sensei, maaf sudah mengobrak-abrik karakter anda.

Latar di Manchester? Tentu saja buat melampiaskan hasrat saya sebagai suporter Manchester United, hoho. Viva la Mancunia!

Oke, silahkan beritahu apa yang anda pikirkan lewat tombol magis di bawah ini :D


	2. Colligo

"Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal."

.

_Klik, klik._

_**Search query:**_ Kiba Inuzuka

_Klik._

**KIBA INUZUKA**  
Kiba Inuzuka (lahir di Konoha, Tokyo, Jepang, 19 Juni 1993) adalah seorang pemain sepak bola Jepang yang berposisi sebagai gelandang serang. Saat ini, ia bermain untuk akademi Manchester United dan tim nasional Jepang U-18.

* * *

_w__e used to walk in mancunian way  
we used to swagger we used to sway  
up until the lights took us away  
do you know what you meant to me?_

**

* * *

Fabula Ex Mancunia**_  
sec__undus:_ **Colligo**

* * *

_PRIIIT!_

Suara peluit menggema pada salah satu lapangan di Carrington, membuat seluruh pemain menghentikan kegiatan pemanasan mereka. Serentak mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sang pelatih dan asistennya yang telah menunggu. Mereka diam, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"_Well_, pagi semuanya," sapa pelatih. "Pertama-tama, selamat atas kemenangan kalian kemarin. Kalian sudah memberikan yang terbaik."

Kontan semua pemain bersorak mendengarnya. _Coach_ Edward Jones dikenal sebagai orang yang jarang memuji—yang dikatakan tiap kali anak didiknya memenangkan pertandingan hanyalah ucapan semacam "kalian sudah berusaha" atau "kalian sudah memberikan yang terbaik". Jadi mereka harus terbiasa untuk mawas diri dengan ucapan-ucapan macam itu.

"Kedua, kendati kalian menang, aku tidak mau kalian cepat merasa puas." Nah, kan—ucapan dengan nada dingin itu kembali terlontar. "Lawan-lawan lain masih menanti. Kita akan merebut gelar keempat kita."

Beberapa pemain mengangguk, sementara sisanya tak beranjak dari keheningan. Hanya optimisme pada kilatan mata mereka yang berbicara.

"Sekarang," pria itu mengangkat peluit yang tergantung di dadanya. "_Cross country_ tiga kilometer." Suara peluit kemudian menggema di lapangan.

.

* * *

.

_PIP PIP!_

Dering tersebut sontak membuat Tenten terbangun kaget. Hampir saja segelas kopi yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke tanah yang tertutup daun-daun kering. Ia menaruh kopinya di samping, kemudian merogoh telepon genggam pada kantung mantelnya.

.

**Assignment**_  
Wawancarai salah seorang tokoh yang cukup __terkenal atau influental di Manchester. Kumpulkan esok saat cutimu selesai._

Regards.

.

Ia terbelalak, kemudian menggerutu sebal. Harusnya ia tak pernah berkenalan dengan dosennya, bahkan sampai bertukar nomor telepon. Ia mendapat ganjarannya sekarang; sisa liburnya hari ini akan diisi dengan ketidaktenangan. Yah, apa boleh buat? Paras dosen muda itu begitu menawan hati.

Ia menghela napas, berusaha mendistraksikan pikiran. Ia menengadah ke atas dan memejamkan mata, merasakan angin musim gugur yang sejuk dan menggelitik pipinya. Ia mencoba menjernihkan segala permasalahan, yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat hingga hampir pecah, dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"Hoi."

Mungkin karena terlalu konsentrasi, ia menjerit kaget ketika ia membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Inuzuka Kiba hanya berada beberapa senti di depan mukanya.

_Duk!_

"ADUH!"

Mungkin juga karena terlalu kaget, dahi mereka saling terantuk tatkala Tenten berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri.

Kini, Kiba yang menarik kepalanya menjauh sambil memegang dahi. Dalam kesempatan itu, Tenten—yang tampaknya tidak terlalu kesakitan—bergeser ke ujung bangku, kemudian menatap pemuda yang tengah berputar linglung dengan tangan memegangi dahinya sambil termangu tak percaya.

"Oh Tuhan," desis Tenten. "M-ma-maafkan aku! A-aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedikit sakit—tidak sampai bengkak." Kiba akhirnya dapat mengendalikan diri; ia telah berdiri dan melepaskan tangan dari dahinya. "Tapi kalau sampai ada bola yang tumbuh di keningku, kau harus tanggung jawab."

Tenten pun tertawa mendengar banyolan itu, sementara Kiba hanya menyeringai.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ujung kursi yang "diduduki" oleh sebuah gelas gabus putih.

"Oh? Oh ya, silahkan." Tenten mengambil gelas miliknya, sehingga Kiba bisa duduk di sampingnya. Adalah simfoni gemersik guguran daun yang kemudian mencoba menyobek kesunyian dan memperkecil jarak satu meter yang terpaut di antara pemuda dan pemudi itu. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka gagal memicu suara dari mulut kedua insan tersebut.

Tenten menggigit bibir. Ekor matanya memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Napas pemuda itu kini lebih tenang, setelah tampaknya tadi agak ngos-ngosan. Dengan senyum, laki-laki itu menengadah memandang pepohonan berdaun kuning di taman tersebut.

"Err..." Maka Tenten menyerah—ia berusaha membuka konversasi, membuat pemuda itu kini menatapnya. "Jadi...apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eh?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Kegiatan rutin tiap pagi; pemanasan, lari pagi sebelum latihan," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri?"

Perlahan, Tenten menghela napas. "Entahlah. Hanya menikmati sisa cuti kuliahku saja."

"Ah, kau sedang cuti?"

"Yeah, sebab aku baru saja tiba dari Jepang kemarin."

"Whoaa, kau baru dari Jepang?" tanya Kiba antusias. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana Jepang sekarang!"

"Err...—"

"Hei, mana Dogs?"

Seruan itu membuat mereka menoleh. Namun orang yang berteriak murka itu tak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Tampaknya mereka sudah menyadari kehilanganku," gumam Kiba setengah tertawa, kemudian berdiri. "Begini saja. Kau ada acara nanti?"

Tenten memikirkan apakah ada halangan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Karena sepertinya tak ada, ia menggidikkan bahu.

"Temui aku di depan gerbang Carrington kira-kira...uh, sekitar jam setengah sebelas. Kita harus mengobrol—aku ingin mendengar ceritamu."

Jeda yang diberikan sebelum Tenten mengangguk setuju hanyalah sebuah dramatisir belaka.

"Bagus," Kiba tersenyum puas. "_Well, I'll see ya around_."

Mata hazel Tenten memerhatikan sosok tinggi yang mulai menjauh itu. Pikirannya melalang buana, sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terbersit di kepalanya, tepat ketika Kiba akan mulai berlari kembali.

"Tu-tunggu—"

"Simpan ucapanmu untuk nanti!" Tak menggubris seruan itu, Kiba terus berlari. Pepohonan kemudian seakan memakannya—ia hilang dari pandangan mata Tenten.

.

* * *

.

"Dogs, baru darimana saja kau?" Brian Fader, salah satu asisten pelatih, berbisik marah. "_Coach_ sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Kiba menengadah dan dapat melihat sosok Alan Neville lima belas meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Wajahnya yang sudah tua makin terlihat tidak menyenangkan dengan mimik tidak suka, juga lipatan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati," Kiba berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mempercepat larinya sampai berada di depan pelatihnya yang dikenal cukup keras itu. Sejenak, tak ada suara di antara mereka; Kiba terlalu takut untuk menyapa, sementara sang pelatih juga malas memulai konversasi.

"_Coach_..." tapi kemudian, salah satu di antara mereka mengalah.

"Kau baru kemana saja?"

"Uh," Kiba mencari alasan yang tepat. "Hanya melipir sedikit."

Coach Neville kemudian menghela napas.

"Kiba," ucapnya. "Hanya karena kau mencetak gol yang sangat fantastis kemarin, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya melipir dan meninggalkan rombongan."

"Maafkan aku, _Coach_."

"Jelas sekali kau tidak fokus, Kiba," lanjutnya. "Sama seperti kemarin sebelum pertandingan."

Sekujur tubuh Kiba membeku.

"Aku tahu kau sulit melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang masalahmu." Ucapan itu seakan-akan tepat menusuk hati Kiba. "Tapi tolong Kiba; itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu. Kau harus bisa terus melangkah dan fokus terhadap hari depan. Kami semua membutuhkanmu—kartu as dari tim ini. Tolong, fokuslah kepada sepakbola. Meraih titel musim ini adalah hal yang terpenting."

Kiba berusaha untuk mencairkan raganya—juga jiwanya yang mulai ikut diselimuti es. Merasa sudah leluasa, ia mengangguk dan berlari menuju kawan-kawannya yang sudah mulai latihan. Tapi kentara sekali anggukan dan langkahnya menunjukkan bahwa es-es di sekujur tubuhnya belum seluruhnya mencair.

"Hei, _dude_. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Gaara ketika melihat kawannya sudah ada di sampingnya. "Kukira kau hilang dimakan bumi."

"Gah, tolol," umpat Kiba. "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, menenangkan pikiran."

"Uh-huh," Gaara bergumam paham. "Lalu, apa yang baru _Coach_ lakukan terhadapmu?"

"Ah, hanya ceramah biasa," jawab Kiba. "Dia berkata padaku untuk fokus pada sepak bola."

Gaara memerhatikan kawannya yang sedang juggling dengan bola yang baru saja diambilnya. Wajah Kiba tak begitu senang, dan kalau Gaara tak begitu malas memikirkan alasannya, ia pasti sudah tahu mengapa. Dan itu bukan karena omelan dari sang pelatih.

"Maka fokuslah pada sepak bola," Gaara menepuk punggung Kiba. "Kita harus menjadi juara musim ini."

.

* * *

.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Hidung Tenten dapat mencium aroma yang benar-benar menggugah selera, dan ia berani bertaruh aroma ini berasal dari food truck dimana ia sedang mengantre bersama Kiba dan orang-orang berperut lapar lainnya.

"Umm, belum."

"Hah?" Kiba tertawa. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama menungguku?"

"Bergelut pada pikiran sendiri, kurasa."

Kiba kembali tertawa, dan tepat pada saat itulah mereka sampai di depan konter. Seorang pria berbadan besar dan bercelemek putih kemudian muncul sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, hei Dogs. Selamat pagi," sapa si pria. "Sudah selesai latihan?"

"Yeah, begitulah," Kiba mengangkat bahunya.

"Dan..." Tenten langsung gugup begitu mata si pria menyelidiknya. "Siapa gadis ini? Pacar barumu?"

Tenten sudah membuka mulut untuk memberikan bantahan, namun Kiba lebih cepat meluruskan.

"Dia temanku."

"Oh," gumam sang pria mengerti. "_Nice to meet you, young lady._"

Tenten tersenyum getir.

"Sudahlah, Taylor," Kiba berkilah. "Berikan saja kami dua bungkus _fish and chips_. Oh, dan _lemon tea _kedengarannya akan menjadi pelengkap yang enak."

"Oke, _you'll get it_, _Sir_!" Setelah memberikan hormat ala militer, Taylor berbalik dan mulai memasak pesanan Kiba. Selagi menunggu, Tenten merogoh dompetnya, bersiap untuk menghabiskan beberapa Pounds lagi. Tapi kemudian, Kiba menghentikannya dan berkata, "Aku akan mentraktirmu." Oh, tentu ia harus berterimakasih padanya sebab dompetnya memang sudah menipis.

"_Here you go..._!" Tak lama kemudian, Taylor kembali muncul dengan dua bungkusan kertas coklat yang dirasakan panas ketika bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Tenten. Ah, pasti makanannya ditaruh di dalam sini. "Dan ini _lemon tea_-nya." Kali ini, yang menyentuh telapak tangan tenten adalah gelas gabus dingin.

"Trims, Taylor. Ambil saja kembaliannya," Kiba menyerahkan beberapa lembar Poundsterling, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari antrean bersama Tenten, melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia.

"_By the way_, trims sudah mentraktirku," ucap Tenten. "Aku berhutang padamu."

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja hutangmu itu," ujar Kiba. "Ada masalah lain yang harus kita selesaikan."

Tenteng mengerjap bingung. Menyadari Kiba sedang menerawang ke depan, Tenten pun menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak orang-orang sudah memenuhi tempat duduk yang tersedia—dan tak ada tempat untuk mereka.

"Oh, _great_. Semuanya sudah penuh," gumam Tenten sebal. "Sekarang kita akan duduk dimana?"

Kiba terdiam berpikir. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyalakan bola lampu di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tahu tempat lain untuk makan." Ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Sekali lagi Tenten mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kiba. Belum begitu jauh mereka melangkah menyusuri taman, Kiba berhenti di depan sebuah pohon _maple_ kokoh nan rendah yang daunnya sudah menguning. Tidak melihat sebuah bangku di bawahnya, Tenten memahami tempat yang dimaksud Kiba.

"Kau mau makan _di atas pohon_?" tanya Tenten setengah tertawa.

"Pegang makananku." Kiba menyerahkan makanan dan minumannya kepada Tenten, kemudian membuat jarak antara ia dan pohon tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia berlari menyongsong pohon dan dalam waktu sekejap, ia sudah duduk di sebuah ranting besar yang tak begitu tinggi.

"Wow," Tenten tersenyum lebar. "Gerakan yang bagus."

"Kuharap kau bisa memanjat pohon," lanjut Kiba.

"Kau belum mengenalku, Tuan Inuzuka." Tenten menyerahkan seluruh makanan dan minuman yang dipegangnya kepada Kiba. Lalu, ia berjalan ke belakang pohon, ke belakang punggung Kiba—yang baru saja memutar kepalanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang tengah menyeringai itu. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah Tenten memegang ranting yang diduduki Kiba dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menggantung dan melakukan _flip_ sampai ia terduduk dengan sempurna di samping Kiba, membuat pemuda itu terperangah heran.

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" Tenten tersenyum bangga.

"Ya, Tuhan—astaga! Bagaimana caranya kau melakukannya?" tanya Kiba kagum. "Kau atlet palang, ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya seorang gadis biasa bertubuh lentur," jawab Tenten sambil mengambil kembali jatah makannya dan membuka kantung kertas panas tersebut. Ditemukannya filet ikan bertepung yang dilumuri saus tartar, beserta kentang goreng sebagai pelengkap. "Hmm, _fish and chips_. Kelihatannya enak."

"Percaya padaku; _fish and chips_ buatan Taylor adalah _fish and chips_ terlezat di muka bumi ini," sela Kiba yang sudah makan duluan. Penasaran akan kata-kata Kiba, Tenten pun mulai mencoba _fish and chips_ miliknya.

"Mmm..." gumam Tenten. "Kau benar. Ini enak sekali."

"Uhm. Jadi..." Kiba terdengar mencoba untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "...oh, ya. Sebelumnya, kau tinggal di kota apa?"

"Prefektur Konoha, dekat Tokyo," jawab Tenten. "Yeah, mungkin kau belum pernah mendengarnya. Itu memang daerah ke—"

"Serius?" Kiba membelalakkan mata. "Hei, aku juga berasal dari sana! Lucu sekali kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Tenten ikut membelalak. Namun kemudian, ia teringat artikel yang dibacanya tadi malam. Oh, ya. Dia juga anak Konoha.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana Jepang sekarang."

Tenten mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau berkata seakan-akan kau sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi Jepang," ucapnya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali," jawab Kiba. "Sudahlah, ceritakan saja."

"Mmm, masih ramai. Tak banyak berubah," jawab Tenten. "Entahlah. Aku tak begitu banyak jalan-jalan kemarin. Ternyata urusanku di Jepang selesai dalam waktu tiga hari, padahal aku sudah mengambil cuti dua minggu."

"Kenapa tidak memanfaatkan sisa cutimu untuk jalan-jalan di Jepang?"

Tenten terdiam, tak sanggup menjawab. Apa Kiba harus mengetahui semuanya? Tidak, ini terlalu cepat. Ia baru saja mengenal Kiba. Ia tidak bisa mencurahkan segala isi hatinya begitu saja kepada orang yang baru ia kenal.

"...ternyata aku merindukan Manchester begitu cepat." Jelas sekali itu bukan kebohongan yang bagus.

"Haha, masa?" tanya Kiba, dan dijawab Tenten dengan senyum seadanya.

_Kau tidak tahu, Kiba. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..._

"Oh, ya. Bisa aku minta tolong padamu, Kiba?" tanya Tenten, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sebelum muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang memaksanya untuk berbohong.

"Yeah, ada apa?"

"Aku mendapatkan tugas untuk mewawancarai tokoh yang cukup terkenal dan influental di Manchester," terang Tenten. "Dan...—"

"Aku tahu," sela Kiba. "Kau mau memintaku untuk mengajakmu bertemu dengan para pemain senior Manchester United, kan? Atau kau malah mau bertemu dengan Sir Alex Ferguson?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Tenten tak mengiyakan semua pertanyaan, membuat Kiba bingung. "Aku mau mewawancarai kau."

Kiba mengerjap.

"Aku?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau serius?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Kurasa kau cukup terkenal di Manchester sebagai si pencetak gol hebat dalam duel Manchester United versus Everton di Liga U-18, juga kartu as bagi tim muda Manchester United."

"Ck, ayolah. Itu, kan, hanya satu gol," ucap Kiba merendah. "Dan aku tidak influental."

"Hei, suatu saat kau akan berpengaruh untuk Manchester, Kiba," ujar Tenten. "Siapa yang tahu masa depan? Mungkin saja nantinya Sir Alex akan memanggilmu untuk masuk ke tim utama."

Kiba menoleh kepada Tenten, menatap iris hazel milik gadis itu. Melihat keyakinan yang begitu besar di mata yang berbinar tersebut, Kiba menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Atur saja waktunya."

"Err, bagaimana dengan malam ini?" tawar Tenten.

Ekspresi Kiba berubah—Tenten tak bisa membacanya, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya tidak terlihat baik. Tenten makin merasa ada yang tak beres ketika pemuda itu menundukkan kepala.

"Kurasa jangan malam ini," ujar Kiba kemudian. "Aku rasa aku masih agak lelah. Aku butuh istirahat."

"Oke, tidak apa-apa—istirahat saja," kata Tenten. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk menentukan waktunya."

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu nomor teleponku?"

Seketika itu juga, kedua pipi Tenten memerah. Ups.

Kiba tertawa. "Kau itu lucu sekali, sih," canda Kiba, membuat semu merah di pipi Tenten makin merona. "Akan kuberikan nomorku. Tapi pertama-tama, lebih baik kita turun dulu dari sini."

"Yeah, benar juga."

Maka dengan itu, Kiba melompat ke bawah, sebelum Tenten menyusul membuat gemersik bunyi akibat menginjak guguran daun yang menutupi tanah.

* * *

**persequendum est**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Mancunian Way _belongs to_ Take That. _It's a cute song, by the way_ :3

Update-nya kelamaan, gak? Nggak, kan? Nggak, kan? *tingting* Untuk ke depannya, saya gak tau deh update kapan. Pertama-tama, saya mau genapin jumlah fic saya jadi 50 pada akhir tahun. Mungkin ini bakalan ketunda sebentar. Tapi gak tau juga deh. Update aja via alert atau via Twitter saya (sekarnakula). Saya pasti bakal kabarin kalau chapter tiga udah muncul ;)

* * *

**Review Reply****: **_First of all, thank you for reviewing my fanfic!_ (:

karinuuzumaki: Well, gak cuma Karin-san kok yang suka menggunakan Prancis sebagai latar untuk fanfic AU. Secara, Prancis itu keren banget (tim sepakbolanya juga. Apalagi Samir Nasri. HAHA *plak). Aku juga pengen buat fanfic berlatar Prancis, tapi...kok, kayaknya malah jadi pasaran, ya? Inggris sebenarnya juga tergolong pasaran, tapi orang lebih banyak pakai London buat latar. Karena jarang yang pakai latar Manchester, aku buat aja sekalian promosi tim kesukaan *disambit.  
Emang diriku pernah buat fanfic multichap ya di FNI? Sudah lupa o_o

Kirisha Zwingili: Ihiy, ada Dilia-honey~  
Pair ini abstrak memang, lol. Tenten nggak patah hati sama Neji kok, tapi sama Jiraiya *ditendang. Yahh, untuk mengetahui apakah Tenten patah hati atau gimana, tunggu aja lanjutannya XD  
Ya kalau gak berkembang dan gak bisa berkembang, jangan dipaksain lah, aku juga gak maksa (:  
Iya, ya. Gaara kalau main sepakbola pasti keren *jah, malah OOT.

Kuromaki Shana: Selamat datang di dunia KibaTen! Huoo, anda Mancunian juga toh? :D BTW, makasih fave-nya!

lopelope: Yang rebutan bola cuma 20 orang, loh. Masing-masing kiper kan cuma kebagian nahan bola, lol *apasih.  
Ahaha, deskripsinya berat, ya? Maaf, maaf. Lagi ngelatih diksi soalnya. Sebenarnya temanya bukan sepakbola, kok. Sepakbola cuma jadi pelengkap aja. Dan bukankah saya gak menulis apa-apa soal sepakbola di summary? Orang juga jarang yang tahu bahwa Mancunia adalah nama Latin dari Manchester dan orang juga gak banyak yang tahu kalau pendukung Manchester United itu disebut Mancunian. Jadi rasanya sepi review beneran karena pairnya deh, tapi gatau juga. Atau karena AU? :/

yuryujav: Bukan jarang lagi, emang cuma saya yang buat dua fanfic KibaTen di FNI T^T  
Wah, kenapa meninggalkan hobi bola? Emang sih saya juga udah jarang ngikutin berita bola meski masih suka nonton *malah curhat.

Sapphire Schweinsteiger: Jangan bilang dulu Sapphire-san itu pendukung MU, terus sekarang beralih ke tim lain... *siapin panci buat mukul* *dilempar duluan*  
Waah, gak nyangka fic ini bisa membawa orang merasa terbang ke Carrington *geer. Duh, saya mah juga mau ngeceng di Carrington, nungguin Chicharito tersayang :)) *ditatapin Nasri dengan nista.  
Gak, sih. Sebenarnya saya juga gak mau begitu munculin sisi sepakbolanya. Tapi gatau deh kalau nanti saya berubah pikiran. Soal Chicharito...wah, Chicharitonya gak mau muncul. Katanya dia maunya sama saya aja (bah, apaan deh *lagi-lagi ditatapin Nasri dengan nista).

_More review, please?_


End file.
